femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Dr. Ghastly (Evil Con Carne)
Major Doctor Ghastly is a female scientist who works for Hector Con Carne. She is the one in charge of inventing and building various contraptions to aid Hector Con Carne's quest to rule the world. She is also in charge of caring for Boskov. In the show's intro, it says her full name is Andedonia J. Ghastly. Biography The earliest back into Major Doctor's life that's been shown, comes from "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne", where she was living in an apartment building and having trouble finding work as an inventor, since no employers were on board with her ideas. Not giving up, she applied for a job, working for the eccentric, Jillionaire playboy, Hector Con Carne. When being interviewed, she fell in love with him, and looked forward to being his assistant. When she presented her Brain and Stomach Life Support System, she was rejected and her role was taken by a prettier looking woman. This was a real dart to Ghastly's heart, since she knew she wouldn't be working with the man she loved and that she wasn't inventive or pretty enough for him to see fit. As Major Doctor sadly walked away, shortly after that, a massive explosion came from Hector's palace. It was revealed that the prettier woman was actually Hector's arch-rival, Cod Commando, who had "invented" a detonation device and tricked Hector into using it. Ghastly ran back to save Hector, but only saw his brain and stomach, lying on the ground, giving her the perfect opportunity to use the life support systems on them. After which, she took them back to her apartment and stored them in her refrigerator. When Hector's brain (which contained his previous body's self awareness) awoke, she explained everything. Hector was traumatized and thought it would all be over, but Ghastly promised to be loyal to him and stick with him through thick and thin, which ultimately led to where she is today. Appearance Ghastly's usual attire consists of a a skin-tight rubber suit, along with a pair of elbow length latex gloves, high-heeled boots, and a pair of black goggles that reveal blue eyes. She has red hair with a bun in it, and her skin is very pale. When her hair is down, it is shown to be very long. She is taller than most of the characters, such as General Skarr, who was shown to only be slightly shorter than the average adult in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. In the pilot her outfit is pink with red highlights, while in the rest of season one it is red with brownish pink highlights. In Season 2 her outfit is changed, being red and black instead of red and brownish pink. Her breasts are also more defined in season two. Her boots are also longer and tighter around her legs. More detail is added to her goggles. Personality Major Dr. Ghastly is, by far, the least malicious human in the group. She is more sensitive to the feelings of others, and is generally kinder. She's secretly in love with Hector Con Carne, but has not revealed her feelings to him. It is revealed in a couple of time-travel related episodes that they will have a son in the future. She loves making various inventions, and even points our when a machine has lots of knobs and buttons. She seems to be capable of building anything, and is highly intelligent. However, she has often been distracted by her fantasies of romance, and her emotions. Dr. Ghastly doesn't seem as interested in taking over the world like her boss and coworkers; she generally seems more interested in inventing things and getting closer to Hector. Abilities Other than being a scientist, Ghastly is a skilled engineer, building and operating a wide array of weapons and machines. Major Inventions (In alphabetical order) * 101 Dalmation Bombs * Adrenalin Serum * Anti-Gravitational Nuclear Fragmentation Device * B1X9000 * Brain and Stomach Life Support System * Cerebral Transmutor 2000 * Crusty Dragon * De-Evolution Beam * Doomsday Device * The Dreadbots * Enrique Jr. Robot * Pies Made With Love * HCCBDD * Interglobial Megacam Device * Peanut (one of the Dalmation Bombs) * Rubber Band Tank * Samurai Exosuit * The Stink Ray * Telemarketing Machine * Trojan Bear * The War Machine She is also shown to have some skill in animal training, as she's the main person in charge of Boskov's training (such as teaching him tricks) as well as being Boskov's primary caretaker. Relationships Hector Con Carne Major Doctor Ghastly was in love with Hector ever since she first laid eyes on him in "Bring Me the Face of Hector Con Carne", and if it weren't for her, Hector and Stomach would not have their domes or a body to live on. After saving Hector, Major Doctor became his mad scientist, who was not only a co-worker but a friend and secret admirer. Ghastly bends over backwards, constructing several inventions for him, to help him with his plans, and of all his workers, she stands out among the others, with her competency and loyalty, fueled by her love for Hector. Major Doctor's love for Hector is strong and almost the entirety of her life is based around him and winning his love. Episodes like "Tiptoe Through the Tulips", show that Ghastly doesn't like doing evil, and her only reason for being a part of Evil Con Carne is to get close to Hector, who she desires spending her life with. Whether or not the two will end up together is ambiguous, since it's unknown and unlikely Hector would return her feelings of interest. However, in "The Time Hole Incident", Ghastly did meet a future version of herself, who said that she and Hector had a baby, named Destructicus. Hector's choice is dating Ghastly, however, was based almost entirely on the fact that they were stranded on a deserted island, with their only other companion being General Skarr. Since the current Major Doctor comes from a timeline, where they didn't get stranded, it's unlikely if this same relationship will ensue and unfold the same way. Even though Hector's body was destroyed shortly after she first met him, Ghastly still finds him attractive. In "Gridlocked and Loaded", she fantasized about him in his brain form, proving she must have started to like his new look. In Season 2, Major Doctor Ghastly grew more impatient and openly angered with Hector's shenanigans, and the duo became more prone to sparring and arguing. Episodes such as "Teenage Idol" featured Ghastly turning on Hector, when he tried setting her up on a date with a giant statue boy. In "Gridlocked and Loaded" Hector and Ghastly would repeatedly argue over who gets the front seat and Hector called her a "fat stinky nerd", which made her snap and blast him with a ray gun. In "Jealousy, Jealous Do", Ghastly refused to help Hector again, when he asked for something to bring him closer to Agent Heidi, a woman he had a crush on, making her jealous. Trivia * Andedonia, her first name seen only in the intro to the series, is a medical condition in which one is unable to feel pleasure. * In "The Pie that Loved Me", when she is baking pies, she has the pi symbol on her apron. * In "Hector, King of the Britons", her age was given as 24 years old. She'd later tell the story of Hector trying to buy her shoes for her birthday. * She is one of the tallest human characters in the series, being smaller than only the human Hector. * Maxwell Atoms himself has stated on Tumblr that "I like that she’s just sort of a regular, smart, dorky girl who got in with the wrong crowd." * She had no lines in "Everyone Loves Uncle Bob". Gallery Category:2000s Category:Animal Weapon Category:Boots Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Latex Category:Redhead Category:Scientist Category:Western Animation Villainess